Paso a paso
by Ashura Nako
Summary: Kuramochi no sabe cocinar. Miyuki teme por su salud. Pero hay otras cosas que Miyuki no sabe y Kuramochi sí. Y al final solo son dos aprendices que avanzan a pasos tan minúsculos que solo ellos pueden apreciar.


Hola, ya puestos a publicar voy a publicar algunas de las cosas que he ido haciendo de Daiya. El KuraMiyu me encanta, o sea me encanta la dinámica de este par como amigos, como ship, como todo. Y vi un post en twitter en el que lo mencionaban con Kuramiyu y era ideal. Como FF no deja poner links explicaré. El post era un sándwich donde ponía "Made my boyfriend lunch. We're in the middle of a fight 'This was NOT made with love'". Buenísimo.

 _Disclaimer: Daiya no ace y sus personajes pertenecen a Terajima Yuuji._

* * *

 _ **P**_ _aso a paso_

* * *

Miyuki se levantó aquel domingo encontrándose solo en la cama. Suspiró y se frotó los ojos hasta que su vista enfocó un poco más. Tampoco demasiado a causa de la miopía que sufría. Alargó su mano hasta la mesita de noche y encontró sus gafas sobre esta. Cuando se las puso se quedó mirando el techo.

No le sorprendía encontrarse solo. La noche anterior había discutido por una tontería con Kuramochi. Ya llevaban unos meses viviendo juntos y siendo algo más que amigos, pero aún había situaciones que ninguno sabía controlar. Especialmente Miyuki. Le costaba saber cuándo parar una discusión estúpida y cuándo pedir perdón. Sinceramente, no podía culpar a Kuramochi por desesperarse con él. Miyuki sabía que era una persona que lo ponía fácil para convivir —o al menos siempre le dijeron eso en Seidou—, pero tener una relación romántica con él desde luego no sería algo fácil.

Volvió a suspirar. Trataría de hablarlo cuando Kuramochi volviera. Ahora pensaba dónde estaría, si vendría a comer o por el contrario, solo debía hacer comida para él. Hacer comida para dos no era algo extraño para Miyuki. Solía hacer comida para él y para su padre. Aunque siempre acababa comiendo solo pues sabía que si esperaba a su padre la comida se le enfriaría. Con Youichi no era así. Youichi siempre se esforzaba en estar a la hora de la comida a no ser que ya le hubiera avisado de que no iría a casa porque se iba a comer con algún compañero de la universidad o algo. Miyuki no sabía muy bien cómo describir ese sentimiento. El de ver a Kuramochi juntar sus manos y gritar « _itadakimasu_ » antes de comenzar a comer. El de ver a Kuramochi abrir sus ojos y decirle «Has vuelto a superarte». Pero si tuviera que clasificarlo de algún modo diría que era algo cálido y agradable.

Se levantó. Porque nada más podía hacer. Pensar en todo eso no le llevaba a ningún lado. Le mandaría un mensaje en LINE y preguntaría si vendría, pero antes había algo más a lo que enfrentarse.

Kuramochi era una buena persona. Miyuki siempre lo supo, prácticamente desde que lo conoció en Seidou y vio que siempre se preocupaba por todos bajo esa apariencia y muecas de _yankee_ de las que aún no se desprendía. Sí, Youichi era una buena persona y alguien con ganas de aprender y esforzarse. No por nada, pese a los miedos y las inseguridades de Miyuki, Youichi había insistido en tener una relación. En «intentarlo» y aunque aún Miyuki no se habituaba a ciertas cosas, mentiría si no dijera que era unas de las mejores cosas que le había pasado. El mejor intento del mundo.

Así pues, Kuramochi consideraba que para vivir juntos había que separar tareas o al menos compartirlas. Miyuki estaba de acuerdo hasta que la cocina entró en ese reparto. Youichi no sabía cocinar y Kazuya había insistido en que no le importaba cubrir esa parte siempre. Pero Kuramochi había insistido en aprender. Miyuki sospechaba que su madre y su abuelo tenían algo que ver a juzgar por esos susurros que a veces le escuchaba en los que decía: «Mamá y el viejo se van a sorprender. Se tragarán sus palabras». Kuramochi quería aprender a cocinar. Y la víctima era Miyuki.

Decir que no sabía cocinar era una cosa. Decir que Miyuki temía que su estómago no soportara hasta que finalmente lo consiguiera, era más acertado. Kazuya se reía por ver lo terrible que era su novio en la cocina pero quería llorar porque él era la víctima de aquel asesinato culinario que era Kuramochi en los fogones.

No cocinaba bien. De hecho parecía no haberlo hecho nunca. Miyuki apreciaba el gesto de querer aprender y también compartir las comidas pero sinceramente prefería hacerlo él. Youichi mejoraba a pasos tan lentos que Kazuya sentía que moriría de viejo, o de indigestión. Sin embargo todo tenía un lado positivo o al menos divertido. A Kazuya le encantaba apoyarse en el marco de la puerta y ver a Kuramochi cocinar. Tenía que morderse el labio para no soltar una risotada cada dos minutos. Por no decir de la preciosa elocuencia de Youichi en la cocina. Kazuya no paraba de escuchar y reírse más con cada «puta cacerola», «jodida espumadera», «maldita sal» o «mierda de sartén» entre otras. Lo de Kuramochi no era solo un asesinato culinario, era una batalla campal en la cocina y algún que otra patada a los buenos modales.

Finalmente salió del cuarto y se dirigió a la mentaba cocina. Tenía algo de miedo. Youichi y él tenían una norma no dicha de que el que se levantara antes le hacía el desayuno al otro, incluso si tuviera que irse. Kazuya solía despertarse antes para beneficio de su estómago pero a veces se sorprendía al ver a Kuramochi despertándole para desayunar y teniéndose que enfrentar de buena mañana a la cocina terrorífica de su novio. Las veces que Kuramochi se iba y dejaba el desayuno era peor. Aún recordaba la vez que al llegar se encontró un bol con cereales de chocolate con leche. No solo habían chocolateado toda la leche sino que se habían reblandecido tanto que parecían gachas. Tras dos cucharadas y varias arcadas acabó tirándolos por el váter. Y se sintió mal, pues a pesar de todo nunca tiraba la comida de Youichi y se la comía, pero esa vez fue demasiado.

Se asomó por la puerta de la cocina como quien teme ver a un depredador o el arma del crimen, y en parte así era.

Un sándwich. Eso vio en la encimera. Con una nota.

«Esto NO está hecho con amor»

Miyuki soltó una carcajada. ¿Significaba que le hacía el desayuno normalmente con amor? Miyuki no sabía que el amor sabía tan mal. Tampoco sabía por qué Kuramochi no hacía desayunos normales, pero tratar de comprenderlo era demasiado problemático. Dobló la nota y la dejó en la encimera. Luego mordió el sándwich. Esperó. Masticó. Tragó. Estaba bueno. Miyuki miro el sándwich escéptico, ¿de verdad lo había hecho Kuramochi? ¿Su Kuramochi? Pues la cocina sin amor estaba mejor que la cocina con amor. Acabó de comerse el sándwich y volvió con la nota a su habitación. Esperaba que Kuramochi no se enterara, pero guardaba cada nota estúpida dejada en los desayunos.

Después se vistió con ropa deportiva y se fue a entrenar con su nuevo y molesto pitcher. Mei le estaba friendo el móvil a mensajes. A veces pensaba en cambiar el número y no dárselo. Ignorando los mensajes de Mei, escribió uno a Kuramochi.

«¿Vendrás a comer?»

«Sí»

Apenas tardó en contestar y Kazuya rio. Podía visualizarle con un gesto molesto pero pendiente al móvil. Kuramochi no sabía mentir y ocultar sus pensamientos, mucho menos lo que sentía.

«Tenemos que hablar de ese sándwich»

«Jódete, Kazuya»

Miyuki sonrió y bloqueó el móvil. No iba a decirle que estaba bueno. No aún.

...

Volvió con el tiempo justo para ducharse y empezar a cocinar. Kuramochi llegó cuando estaba cortando las verduras.

—Ya he vuelto.

—Bienvenido.

Miyuki no iba a dar el paso de terminar con la incomodidad. Quería ver qué hacía Kuramochi. Aunque en el fondo no soportaba ese ambiente.

—Déjame ayudarte.

—Hum. No sé. Cocino bien, meter tus manazas en esto sería una pena.

—Vete a la mierda.

Kuramochi se apoyó en la encimera y se cruzó de brazos mirando molesto a Miyuki. Este soltó el cuchillo. Luego se acercó quedando enfrente de Kuramochi que estaba entre él y la encimera.

—El sándwich estaba bueno. Cuando cocinas con amor lo haces peor. No sé cómo sentirme.

—Entonces es culpa tuya que yo cocine mal —respondió Kuramochi conteniendo una sonrisa socarrona.

Miyuki sonrió divertido.

—Eso será.

Y luego ambos se quedaron así. Aguantándose la mirada hasta que Kuramochi chasqueó la lengua y cogió a Miyuki de la camiseta para acercarle. Le besó y Miyuki se dejó, por supuesto. Cuando Kuramochi dejó de besarle se quedó aún con esa cercanía, con sus labios casi rozándose.

—No está mal pedir perdón, ¿sabes?

—Perdón.

—No sé si creerte.

Pero si lo hacía. Porque nadie mejor que Youichi sabía cuánto le costaba a Miyuki ser sincero y más si era con esos temas. Con él. Porque daba igual los meses que llevaran con esa relación. Miyuki aún no se acostumbraba. Miyuki aún pensaba que una mañana se levantaría solo y sería definitivo. Aún pensaba que Kuramochi se cansaría de él, de los fantasmas que le poblaban la cabeza y le apretaban el corazón. Miyuki pensaba que Kuramochi no tendría la paciencia para enseñarle sobre el amor. Pero la tenía. Tendría toda la paciencia que pudiera si con eso veía cosas como la sonrisa sincera de Kazuya en esos momentos. Si podía seguir hablando de tonterías con él cuando no consiguieran dormir. Si podía seguir despertándose abrazado a Kazuya, quien dormido parecía poder escapar a esa mente que no dejaba de pensar y preocuparse por cosas innecesarias.

Kuramochi aprendería paso a paso a cocinar. Miyuki ya estaba aprendiendo a amar. Todo era cuestión de tiempo y paciencia.

Youichi le mordió el labio a Kazuya y este no se quejó.

—Voy a ayudarte.

—Bien. Tu amiga la «puta cacerola» te espera.

—Esa jodida cosa me odia, lo juro.

—Normal. Si la insultas. Pobrecilla.

—Tantas horas en la cocina te están haciendo perder la cabeza, Kazuya.

—No creo que sea la cocina.

Youichi sonrió y volvió a besarle, había tiempo de sobra para hacer la comida. Así como para tratar de hacerle desayunos medio decentes a Miyuki. Porque los merecía. Merecía ver que él también quería ser de ayuda. Hacerle entender que no estaba solo en eso. Que nunca más lo estaría. No estaría solo en la cocina, ni en las comidas. No estaría solo en una casa con unas paredes que apresan. Youichi estaba ahí.


End file.
